Shall I compare thee to a Summer's rain?
by evanleigh15
Summary: Shall I compare thee to a Summer's rain? This book consists of Haleb one shots, with guest appearances from the other liars and their significant others. The mystery of -A has been uncovered, the liars have settled down and all is well in the town of Rosewood. Spaleb never happened, nor did jordanna, Aria and Liam and Alison and Elliot.
1. I concur

**_I concur._**

"Caleb, stop!" Hanna said in between breaths as her husband, Caleb Rivers, tickled every inch of her body.

"Not until you give in, and give me that last piece of chocolate. I don't work 55 hours per week for you to go and steal my last piece of chocolate!"

"I'm a woman, I'm hormonal; I need it more than you!"

"Oh you're a woman huh? With the amount of times I've seen you in bed I really haven't noticed, thanks for telling me," Caleb smirked.

"Speaking of bed, it's valentines day next week. Have any special surprises planned for me?" Hanna suggested.

"You know I can't take time off work Han, I want to but-"

"No! I know that, we need money to move but I mean when you get home, in the bedroom- need any more hints babe?"

"Oooh, I hear you, in that case I had a few little things planned for when I get home but you'll just have to wait for those Mrs Rivers," Caleb said before winking.

"Can't you just tell me?" Hanna pouted.

"Is your patience seriously that limited that you can't wait a week?"

"Caleb you've known me for 9 years, yes, my patience is really that limited!"

"Well I'm not giving in this time around, 7 days Rivers, just 7 more days," he said brushing Hanna's soft blonde locks out of her face and behind her ear.

"You don't think I can convince you to tell me?" She whispered in his ear, stepping slightly closer, her voice sent shivers down her spine.

"We'll have to see about that."

He caressed her face in the way you would a newborn baby, soft and gentle like she was the most fragile thing on Earth. Her hand lay on his neck as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes in which she could see the reflection of sunlight. Their touch was so loving, the bond the two shared was radiating like the heat of the warm Pennsylvanian sun.

Their lips connected and it was almost like the first night in the tent.

{ 1105; exclamation point. }

Within an instant clothes were being thrown on the floor and only a moment later they were both caressing each other on the bed.

"You still want to play this way?" Caleb asked, finally taking a breathe of air.

"I don't ever want to play any other way cowboy," she moaned in reply.

"Alrighty then, game on."

* * *

Hanna woke up to a cold air surrounding her naked body, this is how she awakens most mornings. Caleb's body imprint was still there in the soft mattress, happiness spread through Hanna's entire body even at the thought of her husband. Looking over to clock she saw it was 8:09am, although it was a Thursday so fortunately Caleb wasn't at work.

She threw on a pink, lacy, Victoria secret bra and underwear set, and put on her golden, silk robe before walking down the stairs to be greeted by the most amazing smell. Pancakes and strawberries- Hanna's favourite early morning breakfast. If she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, because of her horny husband, and wound up waking up at 3pm her favourite breakfast was waffles and chocolate sauce with a Starbucks latte- to go.

"Do I smell pancakes and strawberries?" Hanna hollered, announcing her presence. But when she walked into the kitchen it wasn't Caleb standing over the stove; it was Emily. "Oh, it's you,"

"Well Good morning to you too sunshine!" Emily replied sarcastically.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, I just really wanted to see Caleb."

"Well I can leave if you like? You can have undercooked pancakes?" Emily suggested.

"No, no stay! I'm just moody in the mornings, I'll be fine when I have my pancakes."

"Besides, why do you need to see Caleb so bad? It's only been a few hours since you went to sleep."

"I was hoping for round two of what we had last night," Hanna said shyly, but also in a confident way.

"Way too much detail babe!"

"Enough talking of my sex life, how's Ali?"

"What? In bed? She's great!" Emily smirked and winked, sending too much vivid images to Hanna resulting in her shrieking.

"Too much Em!"

"Now you know how I feel Mrs Rivers."

"Can I just have my pancakes?"

"You really are moody, aren't you?"

Just as Emily scooped the pancakes out of the pan and onto a plate the front door swung open and in came Caleb, arms full of groceries.

"Caleb!" Hanna yelled happily, dragging out his name.

"Hanna!" Caleb replied in the exact same tone.

"What do you want on these Han?" Emily asked.

"Um-"

"She wants syrup drizzled over them, a dollop of whipped cream in the middle- it has to look professional- and strawberries around the outside of the plate," Caleb answered perfectly for Hanna.

"That," Hanna said stopping, clicking her fingers and pointing at Caleb, "Is what I want! Do you see how well he knows me?"

"Well, I've been married to you for 4 years, I've been making you breakfast in bed for 9 years, I'd like to think I know your preferences."

"Oh yeah babe, you definitely know my preferences," Hanna said crudely.

And it was all true. Caleb most certainly knew Hanna's preferences, no matter what the topic. Vacation- warm and tropical. Clothes- sleek and chic. Sex- as long as she sees Caleb's naked body, it doesn't matter. And along with that Hanna had only makes her own breakfast when Caleb is at work 5 days out of the week. Even at that, she still has Emily, Alison, Aria or Spencer to come over and make it for her- Hanna truly was a queen with many loyal servants awaiting her.

"Well on that note, I'm going to leave!" Emily said, smiling.

"No, Em stay! I haven't seen you in forever, we need to catch up," Hanna answered, eating the first pancake, the syrup dripping down her chin and the whipped cream covering her nose.

"Han I saw you 3 days ago."

"That's too long to go without seeing you."

"I missed you too but I thought you had to 'catch up with Caleb'?" Emily laughed, using air quotes around 'catch up with Caleb'. "I promise I'll see you later, maybe we can have a girls night and the boys can have a guys night?" She suggested.

"Okay, i'll see you then! See ya Babe."

"Bye Hanna Banana!"

"Thank you for breakfast!" Hanna yelled just before Emily left the house.

"You're welcome!"

"Now what was this about 'catching up' with me huh?" Caleb said, using the same air quotes as Emily.

"Where were you this morning? Where do you have to be at 8am?"

"I was getting my paycheck from work, maybe it could go towards next week?" Caleb winked seductively.

"Or, maybe today you could take me out to get some sexy underwear for next week?"

"What type of sexy underwear? Victoria secret or Target's finest?"

"What do you prefer Mr Rivers?"

"I prefer nothing at all, but if you have to get some I'd go for target's finest. It's easier to rip off you."

"Well then target's finest it is. Let me get ready and then we can go."

"So we'll be leaving in about 3 hours?" Caleb said with a slight smile.

"It takes a while to look like a Queen."

Putting his arm around Hanna's waist and pulling her closer towards him, he whispered in her ear;

"Babe, you always look like a Queen."

* * *

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Aria asked Emily, Alison, Spencer and Hanna as they were all crowded in a dark, Tumblr styled attic. The twinkly fairy lights lit up each girls face with the perfect lighting, that on top of the moon light shining through the small window behind them.

"What about a horror movie?" Emily suggested.

"The last time we watched somehting even remotely scary I didn't sleep the entire night Em," Hanna laughed.

"Poor Hanna banana can't take a little scary movie?" Spencer said, jokingly mocking Hanna.

"Of course I can, pick out the scariest one and I bet you'll all be covering your eyes and hiding whilst I stare at the screen not even the least bit scared."

"How about Insidious?" Aria asked.

"No fucking thank you." Hanna yelled.

"Not so brave now are ya? Come on, stop being such a baby."

"Fine, but do not blame me when I throw popcorn across the room!"

 _And so that is what happened._ They managed to get halfway through the movie and Hanna's popcorn was already stuck up on a dusty old shelf and all over the floor. Emily seemed to laugh at the parts that were supposed to be scary, Spencer was analyzing the character's behavior most of the time, Aria put her Film and media major to use and commented on the camera angles and lightning, Alison pointed out the cute characters; whilst- as expected- Hanna's face was buried in Spencer's back and/or a pillow most of the time.

"I knew there was no way you would get through that with out screaming at least five times!" Alison laughed.

"I thought I could tough it out but apparently not, I'm just sensitive okay?" Hanna answered almost shamefully.

"I knew you were bad with horror movies but not that bad Han!" Spencer said in agreement with Alison.

"Okay can we stop laughing at my expense and talk about something else please?" Hanna sighed. "Like, how's the house Toby built coming along Spence?"

"I've already designed my room and the living room- that's it."

"So you've designed only two rooms but haven't physically decorated them?"

"Correct."

"Wow that's a lot of progress since the last time I asked and you were still deciding wether you wanted double glazed windows or not!"

"Hey, it's an important decision it gets hot here!" Spencer cried. "So Aria, how is wedding planning with Fitz coming along?"

"It's, um.. Coming along?" Aria said awkwardly.

"Why did that sound like a question in reply to my question?"

"I don't know, it's just so stressful it needs to be perfect!"

"Wow careful Aria, you're turning into Spencer," Alison teased.

"Hey, have you ever actually planned a wedding?" Aria asked Alison.

"Actually I have," She said, holding up Emily's left hand along with hers, revealing their sparkling rings.

"No way! No? You guys, seriously?" Aria yelled.

"Emily! Are you kidding? You're kidding right?" Hanna screamed.

"Congratulations, this is amazing!" Spencer cheered.

"Yeah, congrats you two!" Hanna and Aria said simultaneously.

"Now we're all officially hitched!" Hanna smiled. "Now how about some babies?"

"I don't know about you and Caleb, but Toby and I are nowhere near that point. I want to be settled into the new house for at least 6 months before the stork appears." Spencer announced.

"Honestly I think I'm ready- meaning if it happens it happens. We aren't really planning on it but it would be a nice surprise!" Hanna said, almost giggling with joy.

"Ezra and I are waiting until the wedding is done and then I think we might try, but if it happens it happens I guess," Aria agreed.

"Well, it's a little bit different for us," Emily awkwardly laughed.

"Do you guys want to adopt?" Hanna asked.

"We've never really talked about that but I'd like to, it could be a humbling experience," Alison answered.

"For sure I think we will, a few years down the line maybe?"

"Well just know that any one of us is open for the position of godmother!" Spencer smiled.

"We couldn't imagine anyone else," the happily engaged couple said simultaneously.

* * *

"Cheers!" Toby Cavanaugh yelled as he tapped his beer glass against Caleb's.

"We're all getting so fucking old," Caleb laughed, whilst slurring his words. "And you! You used to be your fiance's teacher now you're about to get married?"

"Okay, I think you're a little bit more than tipsy now." Ezra said, stumbling over to Caleb and stealing his shot glass. "I'm must have been Aria's chemistry teacher because we sure have a lot of chemistry if you know what I mean!" He laughed and drank Caleb's stolen shot.

 _It was obvious all three men were a lot more than 'tipsy'_. They were completely wasted, out of it, intoxicated, they were 100% dead to the world in fact. None of them knew what they were saying and would have no memory of the night when morning comes- other than the banging headache that comes with such a brutal night. But of course, they weren't stopping anytime soon. They were going to drink until they keeled over, until their hearts were content. And when they arrived home (most likely around 1am) they would all have their loving significant other there to drag them through the gutter and out the other end.

"How did you do it dude?" Ezra said looking to Caleb.

"Do what?"

"Plan a fucking wedding!" He shouted in reply. "This shit is stressing Aria and I out so much, can't we just skip to the honeymoon and be done with it?"

"The honeymoon is the best bit dude, there's so much sex!" Caleb answered dragging out the 'so'. "You won't regret a single thing, trust me."

"Ah, I concur." Toby mumbled.

"You what?" Ezra said, squinting his eyes and leaning closer to Toby. Obviously squinting his eyes would help him hear better over the loud music.

 **"I concur!"** Toby shouted boldly so that the entire bar could hear him. Maybe they'd be home by 2am...

* * *

 **I know the part with the goys was very short but I felt like that was the perfect place to end this first chapter lmao. This entire fan fiction is inspired by silenceeverything on here and silenceevery on twitter, I'm so obsessed with her Haleb fan fictions I just had to write my own! Hope you enjoyed, make sure to tell em what you thought of 'Chapter 1: I concur!' wherever you do that, I'm new to this site so I have no idea aha.**


	2. A Valentines Day Success

_**Valentine's day Success**_

"Caleb please take this blindfold off me, I feel claustrophobic!" Hanna complained as Caleb led her to the living room.

"You feel claustrophobic? Hanna you're blindfolded not locked under the stairs," Caleb replied laughing.

"Like that one story where the kid was locked under the stairs before he escaped through the window and went to wizard school?"

"You mean Harry Potter?"

"If he's the one who went to wizard school and had a pet owl, then yes."

"You've seriously never read nor watched Harry Potter?" Caleb said, with a shocked expression which Hanna couldn't see considering she was still blindfolded.

"Do I look like the type of girl to have seen Harry Potter?"

"I don't think you need to have a certain look to have seen Harry Potter but I'll take that as a no. Just a few more steps," Caleb said, guiding Hanna down the stairs. "Shit Han, no you're about the walk into-"

But it was too late, Hanna collided with the wall coming into the living room.

"That was your fault, did you do that on purpose?" Hanna yelled.

"Of course not babe, don't be stupid. Now, just a few more steps and- here you go."

"Finally. I'll take my blindfold off, I don't want you to ruin my hair. "

"You spent 2 hours on it, trust me, I wouldn't dream about it."

She meticulously untied the blindfold, assuring she didn't ruin even a strand of hair. She finally took it off and blinked as she adjusted to the light. But as her eyes opened her mouth did too. She gasped at the surprise covering in her living, how Caleb achieved this without waking her was something Hanna didn't understand.

As she focused her eyes on the scene ahead of her; Caleb had moved their small coffee table to behind the couch and placed three dozen grey and white pillow over the floor, creating a bed of pillows. Right in front of the fireplace was a red tent that fit perfectly, leaving space between the tent and the couch, but close enough to the fireplace to simulate a real camp scene. Fairy lights were draped over the curtain pole above the patio doors, the lights in the house were dimmed matching the California rain that made everything outside so dull and dark. On a small tray on the floor there were strawberries, chocolate, marshmallows and gramm crackers- ready to be put in the microwave and turned into smores. On the couch sat a small stuffed Owl teddy, reminding the couple of their first time in a forest, in a tent extremely similar to this one.

"Caleb.. This is-"

"Amazing, spectacular, crazy- yet sexy?" He said seductively, as he moved in closer to her and snaked his arms around her slim waist. "Remind you of anything? 1-1-0-5"

"Exclamation Point." Hanna finishes, referencing their first time in that tent, the cold winter air hugging their bodies. "Our first time. In that damp forest with so many noises that scared the shit out of me, and it was raining, just like it is tonight!" Trust Hanna to pick up on the small details like the rain.

"That's right." He said smiling behind her. "So you like it?"

"Of course I do babe, this is beyond amazing, you really didn't need to." Hanna was in awe. "How did I get so lucky?"

"This is all for you, Mrs Rivers. On our 9th Valentine's day together I had to recreate this night, one of the most amazing nights of my life. Everything I have done, I have done for you. I work 55 hours a week for you, to earn a stable income for the future of our family, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. We argue and we fight- like most couples do because we've been together for 9 fucking years, I'd be surprised if we didn't argue, but I don't regret it. If we hadn't of fought, went through the hardships that we went through, we wouldn't be where we are today. We were blessed. I truly couldn't imagine anyone who could ever make me as happy as you, and I know I'm your ever loving husband so I'm obligated to say that, but I truly mean it. I would not have made it through my high school years if it weren't for you- with my step mom, not having a home. I'd probably be in jail by now after getting caught doing some sketchy job, without you there to advise me not to take certain jobs, I'd've been screwed. I owe me being here, on this earth, in such a great position- financially and socially; to you. I couldn't imagine a better person to someday start a family with, I already know that you are going to make an amazing Mom; you're so tentative and loving, you just have that aura. Believe me when I say this, you make me a better man, I was nothing before I met you. Whoever or whatever brought us together I owe everything to because you changed my life Hanna Rivers. I'm so glad our souls are now one. I am me because of everything we've been through, we are us because of everything we've gotten each other through. I'm forever grateful for your endless love."

"I seriously don't know what to say. How- Caleb, babe.. I love you so much, I can't put it into words, I seriously can't. We may have been together for nine years but this is only the beginning, this is our beginning and I never want it to end yet and I truly cannot believe that I've found someone as amazing as you to spend the rest of my life with. I love you more than I could ever say Caleb Rivers." Hanna said, tears rolling down her cheeks, Caleb has done so many amazing things for Hanna and this is definitely close to the top of the list.

"My angel-" Caleb finished.

He was stopped by Hanna's soft lips on his. Lovingly, meaningly, gracefully, their bodies fit together just right as they moved to the pillows on the floor- perfect placement. Hanna no longer cared about her hair as Caleb's hands brushed through the soft curls, Hanna tied her hands in Caleb's soft yet messy, hair and they moved in sync. Their relationship sounds too cliché, too sappy, too fairytale; but it was all true. They truly did fit together like two puzzle pieces, they knew each other so well that they moved in sync, each one of them knowing their lover's next move. For the most part, they were word by word a perfect fairytale and it didn't bother them, why would it bother them? Fairy Tales always have the ups, but they have their bumps too, but in the end it's always resolved and you're reminded of the happy life the characters live- this is Hanna and Caleb. This is _Haleb._

"I love you." Was all Hanna had to say for a smile to form on Caleb's lips. Life is so good.

He pulled back and gave Hanna a look, raised her eyebrow and nodded his head towards the tent. 'Like our first time?' He signaled.

Hanna smirked and guided him towards the tent entrance, they both perfectly fit inside, leaving enough room to move around, a lot of room for activities. And some day- room for a little tiny baby Hanna or Caleb to fit too.

Their love was like fire, full of passion, full of heat, a perfect balance of rough and caring. Caleb showered Hanna's body with kisses (which was already free of material) and Hanna pulled Caleb's shirt, jeans and underwear off. They were now left to their own devices, free to have another night of love filled with passion, tonight was no different to any other. They don't need Valentines day to showcase their love and devotion to each other. But there sure was no harm in making a night of it.


End file.
